


Дживс и летний гость

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неожиданный визитер нарушает спокойное течение жизни Дживса и Берти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дживс и летний гость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Summer Visitor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16408) by Peak in Darien. 



За окном был один из тех знойных дней, когда складывается ощущение, что Бог у себя в раю любит хорошо прожаренное. Я вытер лоб, поправил волосы и костюм и вышел на улицу.  
  
Я планировал прогуляться до дома Бинго куда был приглашен на тарелочку яичницы с беконом. Вышеозначенная я. с б. сейчас была в изобилии у семейства Литтл благодаря неожиданной щедрости старого дядюшки Бинго. Так что на прогулку отправился, как вы понимаете, уже изрядно проголодавшийся Бертрам, когда вдруг ко мне обратились:  
  
\- Это вы - мистер Вустер с Брекли Меншнс?  
  
Жилистый мужчина с моноклем оглядел меня с головы до ног. Я уверил его, что да, я и есть Вустер собственной персоной, и в его взгляде сверкнуло недоверие.  
  
\- У меня имеется разрешение миссис Спенсер Грегсон остановиться в вашей квартире на время моего пребывания в столице.  
  
Надо сказать, означенная перспектива мне совсем не понравилась. Ну, знаете, как это бывает, предлагаешь им палец, а они …чего-то там делают. Дживс должен знать. В любом случае, у меня было нехорошее предчувствие, что один из дружков тети Агаты не станет приятным дополнением нашему домашнему обиходу. Я не удивлюсь, если они цедят яд днем и воют на луну по ночам.  
  
С невозмутимым лицом и тяжелым сердцем я жестом пригласил тетиного приятеля войти в дом. Поднимаясь по лестнице, мы обменялись несколькими пространными репликами, ну, знаете типа ‘как ваше имя’ и ‘откуда вы приехали’. В квартире Дживс как раз гладил пару моих брюк, он поднял голову, когда мы зашли внутрь.  
  
\- Дживс, это мистер Блэк. Он проведет с нами лето.  
  
Могу сказать, что он воспринял новость без должного энтузиазма, если я правильно расшифровал “Неужели, сэр?”, выдавленную сквозь зубы и приподнятую на одну сотую дюйма бровь. С тем же успехом он мог зажечь и размахивать во все стороны сверкающими фейерверками. Я почувствовал внезапную необходимость заверить его, что вся возникшая кутерьма произошла не по вине молодого господина.  
  
Но у Вустеров есть достоинство, а проклятые обязанности гостеприимного хозяина зиждятся по большей части на вышеуказанном достоинстве. Я сжал зубы, он нахмурил бровь еще на одну сотую, и тема больше не поднималась вплоть до самого обеда.  
  
Когда Блэк ушел в свою спальню и устроился в кресле с ежедневными новостями в руках, предмет обсуждения снова всплыл на поверхность.  
  
\- А сейчас слушай, Дживс, - начал я. – Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, так что позволь мне заверить тебя, что не имею ничего общего с этим негодяем. Чертов Блэк подослан мне теткой Агатой.  
  
Глаза Дживса неестественно вспыхнули.  
  
\- Неужели, сэр?  
  
\- Только сейчас увидел, что ты так можешь. Ошеломляет, знаешь ли.  
  
\- Неужели, сэр?  
  
\- Да. И я бы хотел, чтобы ты перестал повторять ‘Неужели, сэр?’. А то складывается ощущение, что я говорю с попугаем.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр. В дальнейшем я постараюсь избегать лингвистических повторений в будущем, – его губы растянулись в самом странном виде улыбки, как если бы он…ну…вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
\- Почему ты улыбаешься, Дживс?  
  
\- Сэр?  
  
\- Ты улыбаешься.  
  
\- Я понятия не имею, на что вы намекаете, сэр. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы избежать этого в будущем.  
  
\- Сделай одолжение, прекрати улыбаться, Дживс. Едва ли мне хочется знать причину твоей радости, когда дом кишит приятелями тети Агаты.  
  
\- Простите меня, сэр. Дело в том, что я испытываю необычайное облегчение, что это не вы пригласили мистера Блэка. Я пришел к неверному предположению, что вы захотели найти себе более подходящего компаньона.  
  
\- Да я ни за что бы так не поступил!  
  
Наступил один из тех трогательных согревающих сердце и весьма интимных моментов, под влиянием чего я кинулся к нему на шею, и он прижал меня к груди одним уверенным жестом. Умышленно уверенным, если вы меня спросите, потому что я затрепетал в его объятиях как хрупкая бабочка. Совсем не по-мужски распластанный на его груди, я позволил себе еще несколько мгновений наслаждаться происходящим. Пока не заметил, как левый уголок его рта и левая бровь приподнялись в намеке.  
  
\- Послушай-ка, Дживс! Не так быстро!  
  
\- Простите, сэр. Как говорил поэт Бернс, сэр:  


Один стремится ублажить словами,  
Второй без спроса тянется к губам,  
Страдает третий без объятий жарких  
Но знаю я единства их экстаз!

  
  
\- Несколько фриволен был этот поэт Бернс, ты не считаешь?  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
\- Я хотел сказать, он же вроде в основном писал о мужчинах, совокупляющихся с женщинами, там еще было что-то про мышей.  
  
\- Я полагаю, он стремился к всестороннему удовлетворению.  
  
Нос Дживса неожиданно дотронулся до моего. Его дыхание, обычно неуловимое, сейчас игриво касалось моего лица.  
  
\- Я обеспечу тебе всестороннее удовлетворение, - сказал я, и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его.  
  
В этот момент вполз этот змееныш Блэк и потребовал себе дополнительные спальные принадлежности.  
  


*****

 

Парням нравится думать, что что-то знают о природе времени. Время, скажут одни, течет вперед. Что, надо сказать, не противоречит истине – оно же не может идти назад (конечно, если вы не ждете, пока Гасси Финк-Ноттл закончит приветственную речь, но это уже совсем другая история). И, тем не менее, с полным и достоверным знанием, что время течет только вперед, я начал испытывать чертовски странное чувство дежа вю.  
  
Вот мы с Дживсом поглощены одним из редких моментов приватности, слившись снова в нежном объятии, деталями которого я не стану тревожить преданного читателя. Достаточно будет сказать, что рука Дживса лежит немного ниже моей спины. И как раз в этот момент входит Блэк с очередной идиотской просьбой и взглядом, что вот он, явился эдакий крутой парень, если мы еще не заметили.  
  
Мне все время казалось, что он прячется в тенях, наблюдая за каждым нашим шагом, как затаившийся в засаде кот. Я чувствовал бесконечную усталость от постоянных влипаний в дурацкие ситуации. Дживс держался, исполняя все требования Блэка, но я мог разглядеть искры раздражения и недовольства в его глазах.  
  
\- Дживс, - начал я разговор, пока мы готовились ко сну, – ты выглядишь изможденным. Совсем как заезженный до упора жеребец.  
  
Представленный образ, видимо, весьма его воодушевил, так как я заметил, как сверкнули огнем его глаза. Спустя пару мгновений Дживс переспросил:  
  
\- Сэр?  
  
\- Ты порядком устал от Блэка, так и я тоже, Дживс. Я тоже. Но мы должны переждать непогоду, пока не приедет тетя Агата, чтобы забрать его. Всего девять дней, и снова свобода воссияет на нашем небосклоне  
  
Его ответ был скорее физическим, чем вербальным. Внезапно я обнаружил себя на постели, прижатым Дживсом к матрасу как вышеупомянутая бабочка. Он, должно быть, перечитал поэта Бернса, решил я, если его так вдохновил образ верховой езды. Мы уже начали углубляться в исследования друг друга, когда дверь открылась.  
  
В проходе стоял Блэк в невыносимо отвратительной пижаме. Он уставился на нас, сжимая в руке стакан с выпивкой.  


*****

  
  
В моем окружении есть люди, не устающие твердить о полной неэффективности серых клеточек старины Бертрама; разумеется, мою тетю Агату в первую очередь следует отнести в разряд тех, кто даже под страхом смерти не выдавит из себя слова похвалы в сторону вустеровской персоны. Даже тетя Далия, хороший по сути человек, известна своими бросками тяжелых предметов в мою несчастную голову. И все же, у нас, Вустеров, есть своя особенность. Когда мы видим дурное предзнаменование, мы знаем, что беда на пороге. И то, чему я стал свидетелем, было настолько же ужасно, как знаменитое выступление Таппи Глоссопа с песней «Sonny Boy».  
  
От резкого потрясенного покашливания Блэка моя душа рухнула прямо к пяткам. Я будто съел ложку полыни, как говаривал один из умников Дживса. Кровь застыла у меня в жилах, а дух замерз, как… ну, как что-то замерзшее, я полагаю. В любом случае, было ясно, что бы ни произошло дальше, ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
  
Я отскочил от Дживса со сдавленным вздохом и одернул его пальцы от своих нижних областей. Негодяй Блэк, однако, даже не шелохнулся. Он просто маячил в дверном проеме, слегка подергиваясь и возмущенно бормоча:  
  
\- Никогда…еще…в моей жизни…не было такой…. вопиющей…  
  
Дживс шагнул было к нему, но Блэк очевидно решил, что самое время удалиться и бросился вон из квартиры. Подорвавшись, как две гончие, мы выскочили на улицу, чтобы застать удаляющееся в клубах пыли такси.  
  
\- Да чтоб его! - воскликнул я.

*****

  
\- Я обдумал ситуацию, сэр.  
  
\- Неужели? И что выдал твой выдающийся разум?  
  
\- Мне кажется, я могу предложить оптимальный выход, сэр.  
  
\- Ну же, говори, Дживс. Хватит ходить вокруг да около. Настали трудные времена.  
  
\- Я считаю, что наиболее разумным шагом сейчас будет как можно скорее нанести визит миссис Треверс. Вещи будут собраны через несколько минут.  
  
\- Тетю Далию? Почему?  
  
\- Боюсь, сэр, что когда мистер Блэк уведомит миссис Грегсон о наших активностях, она немедленно захочет нас навестить.  
  
\- Пресвятые угодники, Дживс! Я и подумать не мог.  
  
\- Именно поэтому предлагаю очистить данную территорию от нашего присутствия и переждать некоторое время в резиденции миссис Треверс.  
  
\- Да, но Дживс…  
  
\- Сэр?  
  
\- Знаешь ли ты, кто гостит сейчас у тети Далии? Глоссоп!  
  
\- Сэр Родерик?  
  
\- Он самый, Дживс. И я отказываюсь находиться под одной крышей с этим проклятым негодяем.  
  
\- Я бы не рекомендовал вам использовать такое определение, но, тем не менее, осознаю сложность ситуации. Боюсь, нам необходимо выбирать между миссис Грегсон и сэром Родериком.  
  
Я сглотнул.  
  
\- Однако, существует еще один выход.  
  
\- Что угодно, Дживс!  
  
Каким-то образом я знал, к чему приведет сказанное мной. И удрученно наблюдал последствия.  
  
\- Средиземноморский круиз, сэр, о котором я вам рассказывал…  
  
\- Ну ладно, Дживс. _Очень хорошо_.

*****

  
  
Как только поднимаешься на борт чертовой плавучей штуковины, мир начинает казаться не таким уж плохим. Мы с Дживсом прогуливались по палубе, откуда мы могли любоваться морской гладью. Несколько парней кидали на нас странные взгляды, и только тогда я заметил, как Дживс приобнял меня за плечи.  
  
А ночью я узнал еще одну причину, по которой Дживс так настаивает на круизах.  
  
Это должно быть связано с покачиванием на волнах… 

-КОНЕЦ-


End file.
